


Feast

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Eren really loves his peanut butter man, Multi, also the word moist is used in this once, it's for ironic purposes I swear, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: A Christmas Eve feast with the family can be sublime and fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I threw this together in, like, an hour.

“Is the turkey done yet?”

“No, Eren.”

“Come onnnnn. I’m so hungryyy.”

Marco raised an amused eyebrow. “You’re just going to have to wait, darling.”

It was Christmas Eve, and we’d decided to spend it as our own little family this year. We’d all gone and seen any relatives we had earlier in the month, anyway. So far, the day had been absolutely wonderful. We drank hot chocolate, ate cookies, watched movies, and lounged around. That is, until it was time to start making dinner. 

Eren continued to whine while I kept chopping up sweet potatoes. Of course, it’d be easier to use yams from a can, but my grandmother would positively roll over in her grave if she knew I’d used the canned shit. So there I was, trying not to lose a few digits from cutting some stupidly hard sweet potatoes with a stupidly large and sharp knife. 

Patiently, Marco smiled at Eren and paused his beating of potatoes--real potatoes, per the two to one request with Eren being the only one that didn’t give a shit how his potatoes got to the table--to sling an arm around his shoulder and popping a loud smooch on the side of his head. Eren made a pouty face which caused Marco to giggle joyously. “Everything will be ready to eat soon, I promise.”

“You said that, like, four hours ago.”

“That wasn’t me. That was Jean.”

I lifted my head and looked at them both. “Wow, I thought the ham was the only thing getting roasted today.”

Biting his lip, Marco smiled at me. “You don’t roast ham, love.” He winked playfully at me.

“Whatever.” I went back to cutting the sweet potatoes. “You know what I meant.”

Eren snorted. “Don’t get butthurt, Jean.”

Marco laughed and planted a messy kiss on my cheek too. “I know you’re both hungry, but it’ll be worth it in the end. I’m making dessert too, remember?”

There was an apple pie in the fridge ready to be baked, but I felt like it was my duty to get him riled up. “Babe, I loved the edible underwear from last year, I really did, but don’t you think we could use something else this year? Spice things up?”

His ears and cheeks flushed a pretty pink. “Jean!”

Eren cackled. “We’ve got whipped cream in the fridge. Or--” he gasped, “peanut butter!”

“W-we are  _ not _ using peanut butter for sex, Eren, I don’t care what you say. It’ll get all over the sheets--”

“Who said we had to have sex in our room?” I mumbled.

“--and it’ll just be too much of a mess. Plus, we’ll be out in the morning, so none for your toast.”

Eren squinted. “You make a compelling argument, but Jean’s side is equally strong.”

“I’ll burn your rolls.”

The look on Eren’s face was one of complete horror. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Marco shrugged with a devilish smile.

“Fine, fine. Jesus Christ.”

I shook my head. I swear, sometimes I felt like a babysitter. “Alright, break it up, assholes. We’re supposed to be celebrating Jesus’s birth or whatever, so be nice.” I pointed my knife at both of them threateningly until they looked chastised enough. 

Eren huffed and boosted himself up onto the counter next to me--his bony ass took up way more of the counter than it should’ve--while Marco went back to fixing up the potatoes again. 

* * *

Our meal was fairly perfect. The rolls got burned anyway since we may or may not have gotten stuck watching Frosty the Snowman on TV and forgot to set the timer. Thankfully, the smoke detector didn’t go off. 

Other than that, all the other food came out just as it was supposed to. My sweet potatoes were nice and soft. The mashed potatoes were thick and buttery. The ham was sweet from the pineapple we cooked it with, and the turkey was tender and--dare I say-- _ moist _ . There was a bunch of other things too, and since Eren can eat enough for a whole village, we ended up making enough for leftovers by going overboard. 

Eren washed the dishes while I dried and Marco put them away. Some warm, earthy song flowed from the radio as we stuck Tupperware containers in the fridge for tomorrow and wiped down the kitchen table. 

We finished watching the end of The Santa Clause 2 before we dug into the aforementioned apple pie. Eren saved us half, so that was good. 

As much as I teased him for how much he ate, he had a wonderful figure--both of them did--from working out since he and Marco genuinely enjoyed it. Personally, weightlifting and cardio were a form of strange and unusual punishment, but they apparently didn’t mind me being scrawny as hell. Eren also paid for the food most of the time when we went out or got groceries--not that he  _ had _ to--so I wasn’t complaining.

The night came to a close when Eren strutted--for lack of better term--into the living room and put his hands on his hips after going to the bathroom. Marco and I looked at him expectantly. “The rolls got burnt.”

“Yeah…,” I said, not seeing where this was going.

“So does that mean I get to use peanut butter in our sex?”

We both looked at Marco who covered his face and sighed. He tried to seem troubled, but we both knew he was amused. “Yeah, I guess.”

Absolutely delighted, Eren bounded forward and pulled us both off the couch by our wrists and into the bedroom where there was already a jar of peanut butter sitting on the bed expectantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally only an hour and twenty minutes late, I promise.


End file.
